Beluga
The Beluga is a small species of whale found in both and . In-Game Description "These mammals have spindle-shaped bodies and round heads that are misshapen due to a large fatty deposit. White in color, they may appear at the Mo'ia Atoll ruins. The scientific name for this species literally means 'white dolphin without a fin'. They are so called because they have a raised section on their back, but no true dorsal fin. Interestingly enough, they can change the shape of their heads by blowing air through their sinus cavities. When summer comes, their skin starts to get a slight yellow hue. When this happens, groups of belugas will gather in shallow freshwater inlets and use sand or gravel to rub their skin off, revealing a fresh, white layer." Partner Description (EO) "Your trusted partner! This one was hiding in the farthest room of the Mo'ia Atoll ruins. This dolphin seems to have some connection with an ancient bracelet, but why has a creature that normally lives near the North Pole come to a tropical region like Manoa Lai? There are many mysteries to unravel. This chubby fellow has a calm personality combined with the overwhelming curiosity of a small child, and people never tire of watching him. When he swims, he cheerfully sings in a variety of tones. Judging by his current appearance, he appears to be about ten years old. According to ancient Manoa Lai legends, a deity came forth in the form of a white dolphin to grant protection to the royal family. White dolphins are a cornerstone of legends from this region, which has led anthropologists and marine biologists to conclude that belugas have lived here for a very long time." "This dolphin is completely white with a melon, a rounded lump of fatty tissue, protruding from its forehead. The melon can change shape slightly. It has a thin protrusion on its back, but no real dorsal fin, and its scientific name means 'wingless white dolphin'. It lives in groups of up to a thousand or even more." Whale That Sheds Its Skin "Its white skin turns yellow in late spring, and in summer beluga gather at inlets or shallows where fresh water flows into the sea and start rubbing themselves on sand or gravel at the bottom. It may be shocking to watch, but gradually the old skin falls away to reveal the new and the beluga is white once again." Location There is only one beluga in this game - it can be found in the Prince's Room in the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll. However, it will only appear there when exploration has been completed in other areas, the email about a "white dolphin" has been received, and the player has collected the mysterious bracelet from the Gallery of Souls. One group of these whales can be found in the North Coast of Canada around the A-4 ice hole. After speaking to Finley at one point, in order to complete the Be the Best Trainer quest that requires the player to befriend dolphins, a beluga with a rose pattern on its body will appear for the player to befriend. Gallery Beluga 2.png Beluga 3.png Beluga 4.png Beluga 5.png Beluga.png P9740965.JPG P9930397.JPG P9900616.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Cold-Water Life Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:North Coast of Canada Category:North Coast of Canada Creatures Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Cetaceans Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures